Escaping Arkham and More
by Lily Nova
Summary: Harvey didn't like the Riddler, but he hated Arkham Asylum even more. So when the Prince of Conundrums proposes an escape plan, the ex DA may not have to flip his coin to find his answer... (Not enough of these stories, so I might as well share mine 3 Read and Review or a cookie gets eaten.)


"You want to escape don't you?"

The former DA frowned at this question. Was it not obvious, who in the freaking world wanted to remain trapped in a disgusting madhouse? Two Face wanted to hit whoever was asking him that question. He looked to his left, eyes annoyed and tired.

The Riddler smiled back.

"No, I want to live in this funhouse forever, it's the best." He replied, his voice thick with dull sarcasm, causing the Riddler to laugh.

"That's what I like about you Harv: Always had a good sense of humour."

Dent hated these sessions, the doctors thought that, being with others with similar background histories and problems would help them heal and recover. Frankly, being in the presence of the narcissistic, talkative Edward seemed to make him crazier if not moodier.

"Well, my crazy little friends, I have a proposition for you both." The enigmatic man smiled as he brought his chair closer to the other.

"You say it like you're not crazy." Two Face glared.

"Crazy? Me? More like too intelligent for Gotham to handle."

The scarred man rolled his eyes, annoyance clearly written on his face, "Can you go away?"

"No."

Harvey was beginning to lose his patience. Even before the accident he had never been a patient man. He could wait but he was never, ever patient. When it came to dealing with people like Nigma, he would always lose his temper.

And The Riddler was testing his patience thoroughly…

He mentally cursed the restraints that prevented his hands from strangling the life out of Edward. The Riddler simply watched him, clear, brown eyes twinkling with interest and arrogance, hands tapping obnoxiously on the shiny, metal table.

"Well, Harv? How bout it?" Edward leaned closer to the shorter man, "Do you want to escape with me?"

"Why would I want to escape with you?" He sighed, exasperated, "And aren't they watching us?"

The Riddler chuckled slightly, confidence in his tone, "Watching, yes. The question is: can they hear us?"

Harvey looked at the security camera quickly, then back at the smirking Nigma. He wasn't surprised; The Riddler was always good at deducing stuff like that. Part of him was impressed, the other…

"Why would I agree to escape with you?" His other half chipped in, _"When I could just kill you and escape myself?"_

Edward was unfazed at Harvey's threat; he continued to tap on the table, eyes amused. He had always found Harvey interesting. He certainly wasn't very intelligent in his opinion but he had guts and sometimes guts could be far more crucial than brain power.

"Face it Harv, you've been in here for almost a year, same as me. How long will it take for you to gain back the support and empire that you've lost?"

"First of all, you know nothing about my support. Secondly, don't call me Harv. It's annoying. Stop."

"We're both on the same boat… Harv," Riddler continued, ignoring the other completely, "I heard even your hideout was destroyed by the Bats. Riddle me this: what is a villain without a hideout?"

Two Face frowned deeply, the obnoxious idiot was right. He did have no hideout; the Batman had blown up his last hideout under the Gotham Bridge.

"However, I currently have a hideout just an hour away from Arkham, being the thoughtful guy that I am; I am offering you a chance to set up camp there with me." Riddler's smirk grew as he continued, "What more could you want?"

Harvey was beginning to feel a head ache emerging as he looked the other dead in the eyes, his bulging eyeball glistening in the dull, fluorescent hospital light. He said nothing for a while, debating on whether he should agree to the Riddler's strange proposal.

All of a sudden a loud, monotonous beep signalled the end of their session and the Arkham guards entered the locked room to escort the two inmates to their designated cells.

As he passed, his eyes fell upon the still smiling Edward, who when noticed Harvey staring smiled even more.

"Think about it Harv, let's talk more tomorrow."

Two Face wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. He never looked forward to tomorrow's…


End file.
